Crónicas de Hispal I : El hombre de Thémos
by Miruru
Summary: Aunque toda su vida había intentado encajar, Francis no acababa de encontrarse cómodo entre sus camaradas en las profundidades del océano. Fascinado a la par que repugnado por el mundo de los humanos, conocerá a uno de ellos, poseedor de una fama sin precedentes y terrible por partes iguales. El príncipe del reino de Hispal hará que un humilde sireno ansíe piernas y, con tal de con


**¡Hola!**

**Esto lo empecé casi como una broma. Me dije a mí misma que sería una historia corta, ligera y por divertirme. De alguna manera empecé a crear un universo alrededor de la historia original, a construir el mundo y cuando quise darme cuenta creé un monstruo de 307 páginas. Más tarde creé una secuela y un poco más allá una precuela. Es una de las historias con la que más contenta estoy hasta la fecha.**

**Es por eso que voy a imprimir unas cuantas copias de esta historia en formato A5. El libro rondará los 10 euros (sin gastos de envío), vendrá con un punto de libro de regalo y seguramente lo imprimiré entre septiembre - octubre. Así que, si después de leer este prólogo os entran ganas de más, os animo a que me contactéis o bien por Twitter ( miruru12) o por MP por AO3 para reservar una copia. Porque, repito, no imprimiré muchas pero puedo realizar más copias si hay más gente interesada.**

**La historia la seguiré publicando en AO3 pero pasará una temporada, meses seguro.**

**Espero que os guste mi pequeño bebé y gracias, como siempre, por leer**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Thémos**

Los océanos y mares, conocidos por diversos nombres para las diferentes razas, formaban cuatro reinos bien conocidos por toda especie subacuática. Kohris al norte, aguas frías cuya superficie se encontraba helada la mayor parte del año. Gobernado por Lem, un gran cachalote con todo el lomo cubierto de cicatrices que contaban las historias de todos los intentos de caza a los que había sobrevivido. Intransigente y con difícil diálogo, solía ir acompañado de una inmensa manada de peces pequeños que, además de sobrevivir de las bacterias y otras plantas que se aferraban a la piel gruesa del animal, se habían convertido en consejeros. Solían ser distantes y poco se preocupaban por el bienestar de los demás. Entre sus problemas sociales más destacables se encontraba la hambruna y las fuertes oleadas de migración de sus especies a otras zonas.

El mar del oeste, con sus características aguas tibias turquesas, también conocido como Riltn, contaba con una diversidad de fauna y flora sin parangón. Pasaban muchas penalidades, pues la época de tornados y tifones destrozaba el hábitat de muchas especies y mataba a otras tantas, pero la belleza de sus páramos hacía que no muchos quisieran abandonar su bonito reino. Rob, un tritón con una cola larga y retorcida y su cuerpo semi humano cubierto de escamas que brillaban de color oro cuando la luz de la superficie conseguía atravesar la densidad del agua, gobernaba con más o menos cierta popularidad. Sus mayores detractores eran los tiburones, que habían visto reducidos sus cotos de caza y habían sido limitados por una serie de normas que habían profanado ya en más de una ocasión. Su melena rizada, negra como el ébano y sus ojos ambarinos provocaban el terror, pues bien sabido era que su fuerza podía competir contra la de una ballena blanca.

Su política externa para con el resto de los Reinos había levantado polémicas entre los más huraños, porque se entregaba a ayudar y en ocasiones había mandado a grupos especializados a reconstruir zonas maltrechas por las mareas cuando, según sus detractores, hubieran hecho falta en sus tierras. Otra cosa criticada era su más que conocida relación con otro tritón, Jyiev, con el que parecía que compartía algo más que una simple amistad.

El pequeño reino de Medas se situaba en un mar enjuto, prácticamente cerrado y con aguas calmas, comparadas con el resto. Lidiaban con otros problemas: contaminación, plagas de especies que amenazaban con extinguir a otras y una temperatura que iba en aumento con cada año. Seyl, una morena con muchos años a sus espaldas, lideraba una fauna que disfrutaba de bastante paz y harmonía. Medas constituía el mercado principal de Riltn y sus dignatarios congeniaban, como si fuesen grandes hermanos a pesar de ser de especies distintas.

Para finalizar, en medio, Thémos. Aunque superaba en extensión al resto, poseía grandes áreas deshabitadas que ocasionalmente se veían afectadas por remolinos virulentos. Por otra parte, tenía otras zonas más calmas, con azules que variaban del más claro celeste al prácticamente negro. Su reina, Jeannette, una sirena hermosa, había cautivado el corazón de casi la totalidad de sus súbditos. Su cola emitía reflejos rosados y liliáceos, su media melena rubia ondeaba con cada corriente y sus ojos verdes brillaban con ternura y al mismo tiempo una tenacidad que sorprendía hasta el más curtido delfín. De toda la gran corte con la que había liberado a Thémos del último soberano, dictatorial y loco, que había empezado a desterrar a ilustrados, Gilles, un sireno de gesto austero y con una melena castaña oscuro, siempre iba acompañándola.

En las filas de sus consejeros había mercantes, representantes de diversas especies e influyentes nobles que antes habían contado con privilegios. Entre ellos destacaba Louis, de su misma especie, canoso, con la mirada vidriosa desde que su bonita esposa se había ido de casa. La historia se remontaba a unos veinte años atrás. Con una juventud que le había abandonado con el paso del tiempo, el barón había pensado que podía comerse el mundo. Poseía numerosa experiencia en el campo de batalla y muchos admiraban su destreza y pasión. Aún así, contaba con una inocencia que le costaría muy cara.

No todas las sirenas podían concebir a otras de su especie. Las seleccionadas, bendecidas por Poseidón, buscaban durante años y años un varón con el que asentarse en las profundidades y formar un núcleo familiar. Se decía que el corazón de éstas era frío, puramente metódico, y que el afortunado escogido debía aprovechar la bendición para conquistarlo y conseguir quedarse al lado de una. Una sirena que podía procrear daba un estatus social altísimo, así que otras sirenas y sirenos se peleaban por conseguir llamar la atención de esos individuos con consideración de dioses.

Aún así, el milagro del nacimiento de una sirena no ocurría en el hogar escogido, había un periodo de apareamiento una vez al año y cuando sentían la llamada, esa sub especie podía salir del agua, secarse al sol durante largas y largas horas y su cola desaparecía y se convertía en dos hermosas piernas. Muchos lo habían intentado y otros tantos habían muerto. Sólo ellas lo lograban, sólo ellas poseían el encanto natural para conquistar de día a incautos humanos, acostarse con ellos y parir.

El bebé, de la misma especie que la madre, era entonces arrastrado al mar hasta que prácticamente se ahogaba, experiencia que todos podían recordar durante su vida, aunque no con claridad, hasta que despertaban sus branquias y podían respirar bajo éste. Marianne, deseada por sirenos y sirenas por igual, había llegado a los brazos de Louis. Largos años había pasado en soledad y ahora había escogido al soldado y noble, que aunque estaba bien posicionado, tampoco tenía nada de especial.

Pasó un año fuera, en el mundo humano, y a su regreso Louis se la encontró más bella que nunca y acompañada de un niñito al que al principio confundió con una niña, con una brillante melena rubia y unos enormes ojos azules que, según le dijo, respondería al nombre de Francis. A partir de aquel momento formaron una peculiar familia. Marianne criaba a su hijo con recelo, hablándole de diferentes culturas, de otros mares, de otras especies, mientras que Louis trataba de instruirle en el negocio familiar.

Largas disputas se sucedieron, las cuales el pequeño pasaba como podía, escondido en un rincón, con las orejas tapadas por sus manitas. Sobrepasada por una ira implacable, trató de llevarse su último hijo, pero Louis la frenó en seco y se produjo una confrontación que dejó desperfectos y que hirió a varios inocentes que estaban en los alrededores. Incluso el pobre Francis, que no soportaba cuando discutían, fue alcanzado y recibió un corte en la espalda baja que nunca llegó a sanar a la perfección.

Louis ganó, trató de someterla y hacer que entendiera que ahora aquel era su hogar y esa misma noche Marianne desapareció sin dejar rastro. Aunque su corazón enamoradizo, el cual normalmente ocultaba tras una coraza de aparente indiferencia, le exigía que la buscara en cualquier rincón del vasto océano, su mente llamó a la calma y se centró en la salud de su hijo.

Les costó dos años asumir que no iba a volver, seguramente habría encontrado otro varón o fémina con la que formar un núcleo familiar y había vuelto a la superficie a engendrar un vástago. Para el viejo Louis fue más fácil porque una vez el amor murió, renació convertido en un rencor denso y un desdén profundo que se notaba en sus palabras cada vez que hablaba de ella. Para Francis, no obstante, se le hizo un mundo. Joven, no dejaba de pensar en por qué su familia se había roto y en si había hecho algo para enfadar a su madre.

Su progenitor trataba de quitar la culpa de sus hombros y le había dicho que ella amaba la superficie más que a su propia familia. Lo que no sabía era que, con una acción tan simple, alejó la atención de su hijo hacia la superficie y asustado ante la idea de perderle, trató de asustarle contándole horribles cuentos del mundo exterior.

Aún así, con quince, subió a la superficie, nadando con su aleta cada vez más fuerte y que brillaba de turquesa hechizante cuando la luz del sol la bañaba. Su mandíbula inferior cayó cuando vio la cúpula cerrada y celeste sobre su cabeza, cubierta de manchas esponjosas blancas. Había gaviotas sobrevolando, esperando el momento oportuno para cazar a los despistados pececillos que surcaban la superficie del océano. Sólo fueron cinco minutos, pero trastocaron su vida. No importaba que luego su padre le hubiera estado gritando vehemente acerca de lo malos que eran los humanos, no dejaba de pensar cuándo sería la próxima vez que subiría.

Cuando se hundía algún navío se paseaba por los restos y se hacía con objetos extraños que no había visto en su vida. Su mente despierta imaginaba para qué servirían o quién los habría usado antes, así que los guardaba en una colección que repasaba de tanto en tanto, cuando se aburría de las tareas de su padre.

Como chiquillo, no tenía demasiados amigos de verdad. Le gustaba ser el centro de atención de las miradas, pero nunca dejaba su alma expuesta en su totalidad. Todo hasta que conoció a Picadi. No conocía el nombre real de su especie, pero era un pez amarillo de tamaño mediano que revoloteaba a su alrededor constantemente, mientras hablaba sin parar. Su mente siempre estaba llena de locas ideas que Francis descartaba por ser demasiado peligrosas. Pero el azar quiso que aquel día aceptara su propuesta.

Nadaban tranquilamente, mientras Picadi escuchaba con atención las historias de su amigo, que narraban sus expediciones a barcos hundidos, cuando de repente el sonido de una red les alertó. Francis corrió a esconderse detrás de una gran roca y se asomó para buscar a su amigo. Fue testigo de cómo éste era capturado por dos humanos. Cuando vio que empezaban su ascenso, hizo un amago de ir a por ellos pero entonces algo le vino a la mente. Las reglas de su gente le obligaban a ocultarse, como un cobarde, y por mucho que su corazón se lo demandaba, su cuerpo no se movió ni un milímetro.

Al volver a casa, nadie parecía impactado en exceso. Louis se lo dejó bien claro: esas cosas pasaban cuando los humanos estaban cerca. Había hecho lo correcto, pues ellos no debían conocer más de su existencia. Ya había visto dibujos que se asemejaba a sirenas en los libros de éstos, pero parecían cuentos infantiles. No entendía el lenguaje escrito de los humanos, aunque después, a lo lejos, les escuchara y les entendiera según en qué zona habitaran.

El secuestro de Picadi trastocó su hasta ahora tranquila vida. Nunca volvió a ver a su amigo y él pasó a ver con recelo a los humanos y sus acciones nocivas contra el mundo acuático. De todas partes llegaban las noticias de sus crueldades, de la contaminación, de las matanzas. ¿Cómo podía fascinarle unos seres tan virulentos? Así que prefería pensar que en realidad lo que le llamaba la atención eran los objetos tan maravillosos que podían crear, las obras de arte o las imponentes esculturas.

Después de vivir veinte épocas de temporales, Francis había madurado. Se dedicaba a los negocios de su padre, aunque no con mucho interés, y había hecho algunos amigos cerca de donde ellos habitaban. Con su media melena rubia ondeando en el agua y unos vivaces ojos azules, sagaces y llenos de ansia de descubrimiento, se había convertido en el terror de varones y hembras. Muchos bebían los vientos por aquel espécimen bien formado, con cierta masa muscular, y una cola larga, ancha, saludable, que reflejaba el turquesa más hermoso de la región. No faltaba día que alguna flor marina adornara su cabello, apartándolo de su rostro, normalmente regalo de algún pretendiente que le había aburrido hasta prácticamente adormecerlo.

La luz del exterior entraba por un agujero superior en la gruta. Los diferentes miembros de las especies se distribuían flotando o se habían acomodado sobre una roca. Ese día llevaba una florecilla roja, con muchos pétalos diminutos, encima de su oreja izquierda y, poco a poco, sus ojos se achinaron y abrió la boca para bostezar. A su lado otro sireno, pequeño, con el cabello corto alborotado y rubio casi ceniza, le observó escandalizado y le pegó un codazo. Francis frunció el ceño y se frotó las costillas.

— ¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera tan desagradable? Me has hecho daño.

— Ghorg te va a ver, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no le escuchan.

Alzó la mirada por encima del par de sirenas que había frente a ellos, entre su posición y la del enorme pez negro con labios grises que valoraba la situación de los arrecifes en Thémos. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a enfocar a su acompañante.

— Está demasiado ocupado en demostrar lo mucho que sabe, Pierre. Además, es demasiado aburrido. Los corales son de lo más hermoso del mundo y él se encarga de hacer que suenen mundanos y monótonos. Si pudieran, los corales llorarían.

— ¿Qué le vas a decir a tu padre si no escuchas la conferencia? —preguntó el amigo, enfurruñado por su actitud pasota. Luego le tocaría a él sacarle las castañas del fuego.

— Le contaré que no ha habido novedades respecto a la última, lo cual no es mentira tampoco. Venga, Pierre, tú tampoco quieres estar aquí. ¿Por qué no nos escapamos? Si nadamos hacia atrás y salimos por un hueco, nadie nos va a ver.

Se vio examinado por los ojos negros de su amigo, que permaneció sumido en un silencio sepulcral.

— Vale, lo he confirmado. Eres una mala influencia, Francis de Thémos. Tú primero. Si nos pillan, tú caerás antes.

— No te preocupes, tengo una cola bien fuerte y puedo nadar rápido.

Después de dicho argumento, guiñó un ojo y emprendió la huida. No tardó Pierre en hacer lo mismo, primero lento y luego todo lo fasto que le permitían su pequeña aleta. Comprendía por qué muchos habían sido confundidos por Francis, sireno meloso y que siempre tenía el halago en la punta de la lengua. Él lo había ido conociendo, por cosas del destino, y ya sabía que no lo hacía con segundas intenciones, al menos no la mayor parte del tiempo, pero otros no lo veían así.

— ¡Eh, Francis! ¿Adónde vamos?

— Hay un lugar, cerca del puerto, donde el otro día se hundió un barco. Vamos a ver qué hay. Quizás podamos encontrar objetos bonitos.

— ¿Otra vez con los humanos? —preguntó con tedio.

— No, no los humanos, sus creaciones. Sé lo malvados que son y además no se me olvida a qué tierras nos aproximamos.

— ¡Pues por eso mismo deberíamos irnos! —imploró, lloroso. Su intento se vio frustrado porque Francis le ignoró y siguió con rumbo fijo hacia el naufragio que había dicho.

A medida que se alejaban del centro más habitado de Thémos, las luces se volvieron opacas y había zonas de algas altas que tuvieron que sortear para evitar quedarse enredados en ellas. Suponía un problema más grande para Francis que para Pierre, por su tamaño precisamente. El sonido de los peces, las sirenas y otras especies quedaron atrás y se sumieron un silencio hueco, el cual rompían con cada movimiento de su cola.

El navío que había naufragado no era demasiado grande y tenía un gran hueco en un lateral, causado por una bomba de cañón. Saltaba a la vista que nada podrían haber hecho para salvar el barco, así que los tripulantes lo habían abandonado y habían buscado refugio en el puerto. Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Francis, que apretó el ritmo y se metió por el agujero. Pasó la mano por la madera del techo del camarote al que habían accedido y le agradó el cosquilleo de las vetas contra su piel. Se notaba que llevaba poco hundido, no tenía una capa de moho o no estaba carcomido. Algo brillante llamó su atención, se aproximó, raudo, y levantó un pequeño objeto de plata con forma de tridente aunque mucho más pequeño.

— Otro de esos, me pregunto para qué servirán... —murmuró Pierre, que iba detrás de él.

— ¡Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces! —exclamó exasperado el rubio. Se colocó erguido, muy digno—. Cuando los humanos tienen grandes eventos, se sientan delante de sus bonitos y grandes espejos y lo sacan. Entonces, tal que así.

Empezó a pasar el tenedor por su cabello, lo cual servía para que cualquier enredo que quedara se deshiciera y su melena se viera aún más impoluta. Cuando terminó, se echó la cabellera hacia atrás con un movimiento de su mano y sonrió, encantador, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

— Ya estoy perfecto para hacer cosas de humanos.

Pierre bufó incrédulo.

— Tú. Ya. ¿Y qué cosas de humanos harías?

— Es tan obvio... Cantar. Bailar. Podría conversar con otros acerca de sus ropas tan bonitas. ¡Hacen unas, estrechas de arriba, anchas de debajo que puedo incluso llevar siendo un sireno!

Francis empezó a nadar de espaldas, contento, observando maravillado el cachivache para peinarse mientras canturreaba una canción que su madre le había enseñado cuando tan solo tenía tres añitos. Se le había quedado grabada a fuego, quizás aún más por su ausencia. Estiró una mano para agarrar a Pierre y arrastrarlo consigo. Le agarró por la cintura y fingió que bailaba con él, aunque más parecía que daban saltitos, pues no podía hacer mucho más con la cola para desplazarse. El joven sireno se escapó, aturdido por unas costumbres que no conocía y que no le fascinaban tanto como a su compañero y entonces, en medio de esa quietud, escucharon un sonido grave.

Ambos alzaron la cabeza y vieron, entre las ondas, una luz coloreada. Sin pensarlo, el más joven agarró la mano de Francis, que ya iniciaba su ascenso. Los ojos azules, que se veían más oscuros, le examinaron contrariados.

— No vayas —le rogó.

— Relájate, no parece que estén luchando. Además, no tienes que venir conmigo.

— ¿Y si lo están? Francis, no vayas.

Enternecido por su preocupación, se acercó a él, acunó sus mejillas en sus manos y besó su frente. Le gustaba Pierre, era un alma joven, devota y cariñosa. Se preocupaba demasiado, la verdad. No iba a arrastrarle a todas sus locuras, el pobre aún sufriría un ataque de ansiedad. Antes de que tuviera tiempo a retenerle de nuevo, agitó su cola con fuerza y se propulsó a un ritmo frenético hacia la superficie. Rompió el agua y emergió, brillante bajo la luz de la luna. Con una mano se echó los mechones rubios hacia atrás y alzó la vista al cielo justo en el momento que se escuchaba esa pequeña explosión y miles de colores brillantes iluminaban el firmamento. Se escucharon vítores y se dio cuenta de un buque de madera azul, con una gran bandera roja y amarilla. Estaba a punto de volver a sumergirse cuando empezó música, su gran punto débil. Volteó de nuevo, para apreciar la grandeza del navío y lento, cuidadoso, se fue acercando a él amparado en las sombras.

Hizo un puchero al darse cuenta de lo alta que era la nave. Pensó en abandonar, pero el ruido de los pies de los humanos golpeando contra el suelo logró que se mordiera el labio inferior. Bailaban. Estaban bailando. Revisó la madera, aferró las manos a ésta y fue trepando con la fuerza de sólo sus brazos. Se quedó apoyado sobre el Alcázar del lado derecho, uno de los alfeizares en los que se ataban los cabos que aseguraban la escalerilla que subía al palo mayor. Formaba arcos de madera pequeños a través de los cuales podía divisar la cubierta sin problema. Marineros de todas las edades y rangos danzaban, dando vueltas sobre sí mismos para luego enganchar el brazo con el del que tenían delante y desplazarse trazando un círculo perfecto. Sus rostros reflejaban dicha, aunque sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y algunos incluso respiraban por la boca del esfuerzo.

Cerca del palo mayor había cuatro músicos que tocaban violines y otros instrumentos que Francis no conocía. Uno cantaba con una voz de tenor que le impresionó. Un varón, delgado como un palillo, con el cabello rojizo y un rizo hacia arriba, se paseó entre ellos observándolos con hastío. Iba pulcramente vestido con una chaqueta larga amarilla. Bajo ésta lucía una camisa con una gran chorrera compuesta de tres blondas fruncidas, culminadas por un camafeo negro. Los pantalones negros se aferraban a sus piernas y demostraban la delgadez de estas extremidades. Se perdían dentro de unas calzas que cubrían hasta debajo de la rodilla, blancas. Los zapatos, negros, relucían en comparación al resto, por lo que habían sido trabajados.

Se fue hasta el lado contrario y charló, ofreciéndole la espalda. No fue hasta que se apartó, hastiado, que Francis no vio a su interlocutor. Cuando lo hizo, juraría que la música había pasado a un segundo plano porque, por primera vez en su vida, no podía apartar los ojos de un humano.


End file.
